Dancer
by Skitch
Summary: Takes place during the /making/ of newsies: A girl accidentially gets into Newsies for a dancer's part and Kenny can't turn her away and the boys don't approve of a girl playing a boy's part, can she find a way into their hearts? (cheezy, I know)
1. What are you doing here?

*****Okay, I own Cordilane, but nobody else and this is an AU fic. So yeah. Anyway, this takes place during the making of Newsies and is about how a girl gets called back on accident to the rehearsals and doesn't really find acceptance… yaada yadda yadda… So it's late and I'm bored. I hope you like it****

Cordilane Johnson took a deep breath and set her bag down as she stepped into the large Hollywood sound stage. Three weeks ago she had auditioned for a movie by the name of Newsies. Six hundred actors, singers, and dancers had tried out that day, mostly men. As she slipped on a pair of jazz slippers she adjusted her backwards Celtics baseball cap there was a call for all the dancers to the far edge of the room. She took a deep breath and smiled widely as she strode defiantly towards the section covered in mirrors. The group gathered quickly and she suddenly realized she was the only girl among the bunch. The director, Kenny Ortanga, noticed it too.

"Excuse me…" he told the crowd and beckoned Laney towards him. "um… who are you?"

"Laney Johnson… I got a letter a week ago saying Newsies started rehearsals today… that I made the cut…" She explained to the tall man with long hair. He stared at her blankly. "I'm guessing I have the wrong studio don't I." She sighed and started to walk away.

"No! Wait, nonono… This is newsies, but we don't really have a need for female dancers." He stated plainly, He didn't seem the kind to like having to break the news to the short girl with chin length brown hair and even darker eyes. The crowd of teenage boys were all standing around watching and listening, a few were snickering, but most were just waiting. 

Laney stared down and sighed, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her long, baggy pants. "Okay." 

"Look, I'll tell you what, try it out for today but if you don't make a good newsy, we have to cut you… we'll put you in the back or something." The look on Laney's face beamed with delight and the crowd just snickered more. They couldn't comprehend how a girl could be a Newsy, much less dance like a guy and be in a movie about Newsboys.


	2. The first encounter

"Did you see that girl?" Max ran a hand threw his hair as he spoke to some of the other actors as he munched on an apple for lunch.

"The dancer? Yeah, she was good." Aaron commented, leaning against the wall of the soundstage. 

"Do you think it'll work?" Trey parker shifted his weight slightly. "I mean, Kenny was really easy on her there had to of been some kind of mistake, There weren't girl newsies."

"They better get one heck of a great makeup and wardrobe artist to make it look convincing." Christian shrugged, He spoke with a light and airy British accent. 

"Hey guys." Laney had a bright and cheery smile as she approached the group. "I'm Laney." She held out her hand to the center of the circle. A few shook her hand apprehensively but didn't say anything. She bit her lip at the suddenly thick atmosphere. "Um… I'll see you guys during martial arts." She said, they all just looked at her as she walked away toward where three boys where playing basketball. "Hey, can I play?" She wasn't particularly good but she was definitely a fan.

"We're in the middle of Horse." Mark said with a shrug. "Ivan's got HO, David's got HOR, and I've got H." He said and was then suddenly beckoned by the blonde, saying it was his turn. 

"Alright then." She mumbled, sitting down against the wall.


	3. The Bet

At the end of the day, after the three hours of schooling, the rigorous dance work out and the martial arts, Cordilane slipped on her tennis shoes and slung her bag over her shoulder. First the director had told her she could try, then the choreographer stuck her in the back where she couldn't see the steps and couldn't pick them up from those around her, next none of the boys would talk to her or let her play. She thought her life was starting to sound like Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. The last draw though happened in martial arts. All the actors laughed at her simply because fighting wasn't something she could do. She felt like such an idiot for even showing up. She knew she had to go back the next day though; her parents wouldn't let her opt out. 

"Hey." A voice said as she was searching her bag for some gum.

"Yeah?" She had a headache and wasn't particularly happy about being there. When she had finally found her gum she straightened up and looked at her converser, and that's when she realized it was one of the boys. 

He had a large smile on his face as he bluntly said, "I'm Gabe and I'm a Jackass." He looked about to burst with laughter.

Laney blinked at him. "That's good to know." He didn't seem to be expecting that answer as she turned and walked away.

Gabe finally turned and walked back to his friends who paid him a buck apiece. "I'm never doing that again." He shook his head in embarrassment. 

"That was smokin'." Aaron said and they all laughed at the entire situation


End file.
